


Insecurity

by Gayshipsforthewin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipsforthewin/pseuds/Gayshipsforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss AU that I wrote for a freind, as usual it turns into smut, bc why not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurity

Nico looked at Will's lips for what must have been the millionth time, licking his own.   
"Alright Nico, what is it? You're acting funnily today.." Will asked  
"Well.. Urm.." Nico trailed off, blushing.   
Will's tone took on a slightly seductive edge   
"Looking for a kiss there Di Angelo?" He smirked, making Nico's normally snow white skin rocket to a pinky sort of colour. 

Will grinned again and winked.  
"Well come and get it" he laughed.  
Nico's pink cheeks flushed to a deep red colour as he leaned in. Just as his lips were about to come into contact with Will's he jerked straight and ran into the nearby bathroom. Will frowned and followed him, confused. 

An hour later, with a lot of convincing, Nico finally unlocked the bathroom door and talked to Will. Will smiled at him gently and held out his arms for a hug, which Nico walked into hesitantly, but soon found he enjoyed the sensation and pressed in closer. Will smiled and pressed his lips to Nico's forehead. 

'Well if they feel that nice on my forehead how would they feel kissing me?' Nico found himself thinking. He decided to find out. 

He looked upwards, smiling, and closed the distance between them, until their lips were mere inches apart. Without thinking too much about it he pushed further, until they were kissing. Somehow Nico was in the dominant role, he pulled off and lifted the son of Apollo's shirt off, looking at the tanned skin underneath.   
"Wow mi amora, you're beautiful" he said breathlessly, making Will blush scarlet. Nico hesitantly started to pull his shirt off, exposing a tiny line of pale skin. He slowly pulled it off the rest of the way, insecurities rising but being knocked out of the way by Will, who looped his arm around Nico's waist and pulled him in for another kiss, their bare chests rubbing together and lust rising. 

From there the clothes began to fly until they were eventually both naked. Somehow Nico forgot how everything happened until two of his fingers were knuckle deep inside Will. Nico replaced those fingers with his cock soon enough, but he couldn't get enough of Will's lips, so he leant over to kiss him, with Will wrapping his legs around him. He thrusted (making Will have about 4 orgasms in the process) until he spurted his cum deep inside, before collapsing wearily on top of Will's cum soaked chest.


End file.
